


A Cure for Med-X

by bruderup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Character Bleed, Doctor/Patient, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruderup/pseuds/bruderup
Summary: If me get hurt, me need to see him!
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 7





	A Cure for Med-X

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of my INT 1 Courier Six, Ikhsan.  
> Sorry, Arcade, you're a little bitch now.

If me get hurt, me need to see him!

_A Cure for Med-X © bruderup_

_Fallout: New Vegas © Obsidian Entertainment_

Me fights a lot of Freeside Thugs today, they are really strong, make me bleed from nose, hand, head, and feet. They need money to buy food and drink, but me don’t have more money too. One of them asked me to join them to the corner, their friend need medical examination. But they lied! They punched, kicked, and sliced me with their inferior weapon. So, in the end, me go to Arcade’s place, Old Mormon Fort. A big building.

People in the building call themselves Followers of Apocalypse, such a silly name! And one of the member of Followers of Apocalypse is my best friend, Arcade Gannon. Arcade is a nice guy, he is handsome, he is very intelligent. He has the most beautiful smile in the world. His green eyes are cute. His blond hair really fit him. He likes to laugh when hear me talk.

“What happened?”

Me tell him everything, show him some bruise and cut. Want to cry.

Arcade nods his head, take some medicine from his cabinet. Ah—feel better. And another medicine, feel best. Make me really want to sleep, but can’t sleep. Arcade smiles and touches my face. He has a private room in the building when people sleep inside tent.

He constantly reminds me if some people aren’t really nice. But me believe Arcade is really nice person. He helps them with his knowledge about medical, he helps them with his medicine.

“You’re cute, Ikhsan.”

Is that so? Me cute? His touch goes down to the neck, and the shirt. He opens my shirt.

“No need to worry.” He says, “I want to make you feel better.”

Hmm, ok. Me let Arcade, and he touches my chest! Weird feeling, actually. He plays with my chest. Like a baby to their mother. What is the feeling? Me never feel it before. And medicine make me limp, me can’t wake up! Arcade opens my pants.

“Arcade?”

And he kisses my lips. His lips feel soft, and his tongue insert to my mouth. My body is hot. When our lips part away, me can see his beautiful smile and beautiful green eyes. Something small—maybe fingers, wet fingers, enter my back.

“Arcade?”

“Will be fine, don’t worry. Enjoy, ok?”

Me nods, let him do whatever he wants. Me feel my face is flushed. Warm and weird feeling, and Arcade climbs on top of my body, me don’t remember when he opens his pants, but now, me see his something. We have same part too, although his size is larger than mine.

“I-Its hurt, Arcade—ah!”

What is he doing? Get out from me! Me don’t want you!

“Just hurt a little, shut up.”

No, please stop, Arcade! Don’t! Stop! Arcade licks my face, pushes my shoulder so me can’t move. Me hear a faint sound of laugh, and me realize Arcade laughs at me. His face red too, the medicine really make me limp, me can’t do anything, there’s only pain from my back.

Me don’t know how long time pass, me only lay on his bed, crying. Bleed come from my back, and Arcade gets away from me. He is my friend, right? Why friend want to hurt friend? Me don’t know, really don’t know. Where is Julie? Julie will never do that to me, right?

“How are you feeling?” Me confuse, “Me don’t know, Arcade. But its hurt. Next time please don’t make it hurt.”

Arcade shocks, his grin come back. “Noted. Next time I will be gentle. Come back anytime you want, Ikhsan.”


End file.
